1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to signal processing systems, and in particular, to a system that detects a siren and provides a siren notification.
2. Related Art
Rapid developments in modern technology have led to the widespread adoption of car phones, hi-fidelity car stereo systems, and vehicle multi-media systems. These systems greatly increase passenger and driver comfort, convenience, and enjoyment of the vehicle. At the same time, the driver and passengers must take care to remain alert to surrounding circumstances. For example, when the stereo system is playing at a high volume, it may be difficult to hear the warning siren of an approaching emergency vehicle. In general, increased cognitive loading from any source such as excessive background noise, listening to loud music, or engaging in conversation, may result in greater response times to changes in the driving environment.
Complicating the issue is that there are many different types of warning sirens in use in many different locations around the world. In other words, there is no widely accepted and completely consistent implementation of warning siren content. Accordingly, even if a vehicle occupant was fully aware of all external environmental sounds, the lack of signal standardization would frustrate recognition of any given sound as a warning siren.
Therefore, a need exists for a siren detection system that addresses the concerns noted above and other previously encountered.